Morda Vitdrum
A legendary hero of Gantz, Morda traveled with Rannon in search of ways to free the city of Gantz from the clutches of the barrier intrusion by Evening Glory. Description Appearance As a dwarf, Morda was stout. Being from a long line of military and law enforcement, from a young age, Morda began to train her body for strength and endurance. Morda wore a characteristic mithril plate mail, which was a gift from her uncle, Vigilous. It was rare that Morda would remove her armor. Personality Biography Morda was considered the “black sheep” of her family. Her strange fascination with death always scared her mother and infuriated her father, who saw her inclinations as “unholy” and often scolded her and ostracized her from the rest of the family. Upon hearing his wife was pregnant, the only upside to the situation that Morda’s father could see was that he could have an heir. It was Victoron's last chance to have a son, as his other six children were female. Born a girl, Morda grew up feeling that she had failed him in that way as well. At the beginning of Morda’s mother’s pregnancy, doctors believed that Morda wouldn’t have made it in child birth. Contrary to her parents’ belief, she did. She grew up treated as an “accident” to her parents, letting it slip once that they were only supposed to have six children. Victoron, working on a civil servant’s wage, was able to meet the needs of the family, but Morda's childhood years were spent understanding her family was in poverty. Deptly, her parents named her “Morda” after her survival. This was a sentiment which took hold in the young Morda's self-image,and while her parents showed her kindness and love eventually, Morda harbors an underlying feeling that she shouldn't exist as part of the Vitdrum family. Relationships Vigilous Vitdrum Of her family members, Vigilous is the closest and most important to Morda. From a young age, Morda bonded and formed a deep connection with her uncle. As a patient but demanding man, Vigilous took Morda's rebelliousness and insecurities and helped her to push herself to become stronger and better in any way she possibly could become. As a war hero, Vigilous was able to give Morda a first class education in combat, history, and the sciences. Noting Morda's tenacity early, Vigilous felt that his niece had a unique view on life, and that her fascination with death was a strength which she could rely upon to separate herself from her family. Himself having dealt with numerous setbacks for facets of his life he had no control over, Vigilous set difficult standards for Morda, providing guidance when helpful and discipline when needed into her life. The last conversation Vigilous and Morda had was an argument about Morda’s life chocies. She was debating whether or not to leave the city watch and take up a job as a full-time healer. Leaving military and law enforcement in this way would be seen as almost abandonment of the Vitdrum name by her father. Vigilous tried to convince Morda that helping people as a cleric was a terrific option, and that she should do what she wanted free of her family’s expectations. Before leaving to go undercover on an operation to rout one of Gantz' many gangs, Vigilous bestowed the Vitdrum family mithril to her that she wears that bears the eye of Helm. Victoron wished the armor to be granted to Victorina, but because Vigilous is the eldest of that generation of Vitdrums, and the armor initially belonged to him, he bestowed the armor to Morda. Rannon Navarro First introduced to Rannon as a member of one of the Gantz' city gangs, Morda's first impression of Rannon was that he wasn't long for the world. Rannon appeared to her to simply be another street urchin. However, as the two worked together within the gang, they would each note that the other was at least competent in their dealings. Ultimately, the two were invited to head out into the woods near the outskirts of Gantz for a special project, which turned out to be a ruse. Rannon was disaffected from the group and outed for a plot to undermine the entire gang, (which turned out to be false). Knots turned in Morda's stomach as she began to wonder if her undercover dealings had been unearthed. Playing along, Morda joined in with the rest of the gang in beating down Rannon. Unfortunately, Morda's gut prediction came to be true as the rakshasa who had accused Rannon then turned to Morda, admonishing her to confess herself. The two were beaten into unconsciousness, awakening bound and locked in cells. Together with Zayzen, the two were able to escape into the city of Gantz after peeking at the operations of the gang in a hollowed out basement where perverse alchemical experimentation were taking place. After this, the two became friends, traveling together to unravel what had happened to them, and forming a partnership in order to be able to escape the Gantz once the city was plunged into fog.